The Ninja Queen
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: Sakura and Ino have always been the queen bees until everyone decides they need these queens need a reality check. And what better to do than have someone beat them at their own game and be crowned homecoming queen? Someone like, say, Hinata?
1. Lunchtime

"Hey, did you hear? Sakura and Ino are fighting again," Kiba said, taking a bite of his riceball.

"Really?" Asked Tenten. "I thought they were friends right now,"

"The youths of this nation should not waste the precious moments of life by fighting!" Lee proclaimed, punching the air with his fist. "We are all one, big, loving family!"

"Shut up, Lee," Kiba and Shino said at the same time. Lee folded his arms over his chest and puffed out his lips, looking insulted.

It was just another day at the lunch table. Hinata pushed the few remaining grains of rice in her bowl around with her chopsticks. _Fighting? Again?_

"You know, I think they should just decide if they're friends or not. It would make it a lot easier for us!" Tenten said, waving her chopsticks around in the air.

"They are friends because we are all one, big, loving-"

"Shut up, Lee," Everyone said at the same time. Lee, insulted, returned to sitting quietly and sulking.

Choji looked up from his rice bowl. "But what are they fighting about this time?" He asked before returning his face to the bowl.

"I heard it was because Sakura borrowed Ino's pen and didn't give it back," Tenten said.

_That's it? _Hinata thought. _They're fighting over a _pen_?_

"That's stupid," Kiba said.

"But I heard something else," Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Oh,really?" Shino asked.

Hinata heard a little wimper and turned around. Akamaru sat on the floor, cocking his head in a confused manner.

_Yeah, you and me both._ She thought.

"Ehmagawd, look!" someone shrieked. A small crowd was gathering around the bulliten board used for annoucements.

"I wonder what it is..." Tenten said, starin straight at Hinata.

"I-I'll go!" Hinata stammered, standing up.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, Hinata,"

"You're w-welcome," Hinata replied before walking towards the board. The crowd was getting larger and larger.

"Excuse me, sorry," Hinata repeated over and over again while making her way to through the mass of people. She finally got to the front and saw a small piece of pink paper tacked in the middle of the board.

"Isn't that Hinata Hyuga?"

"I wonder how she got there..."

Hinata ignored the whispers around her and looked at the paper. It was a list of nominations for homecoming king and queen.

_That explains all the people here. _She thought and scanned the list of king nominees. The only names she recongnized were Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke wasn't really a surprise since he had enough admirers to form a small army but Naruto, on the other hand...

Hinata smiled. That meant her nomination had been read. She had nominated Naruto because he 1. he was totally, completely and utterly amazing and 2. the nominations were anonymous. There was no way he could figure out it was her that nominated him.

She turned to look at the queen nominations _Sakura, Ino...no surprise there._ Her eyes fell on another familiar name. Hinata Hyuga.

_Oh, that must be what everyone was whispering about. _She thought before fainting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, hello there, people of Earth. Yes, I'm aware this story is wierd, unneccesary, suckish, blah, blah, blah. I am predicting plenty of flames, expecially from boys (something along the lines of "YOU TURNED OUR SHONEN INTO THIS SHOJO CRAP!") but whatever. Sooooooo, did you like it? Hate it? Wish I would fall down a hole? Tell me! Trust me, I want to know. Press the button! You know you want to.

Until next time...^^


	2. Wake Up Call

Hinata's eyelids fluttered before opening. She was staring at the ceiling of the nurse's office.

She heard a whisper. "Hey, I think she's waking up," Kiba and Akamaru's faces appeared over hers.

"Yeah, she's up," Kiba said. He grinned. "That was a mighty, big shock you must've got. You okay now?"

"Y-yeah," She said, sitting up. _What shock?_ She wondered. Then, it all came back to her. Sakura, Ino, her name on the list of nominees for homecoming queen...

Kiba, Shino and Kurenai were sitting in hard, plastic chairs dragged up to her bedside.

"W-what time is it?" She asked.

"It's training period right now," Shino said.

_So that means I've only been out for about half an hour. _Hinata thought. _I hope Kurenai wasn't planning anything special today._

"Kiba, Shino," Kurenai said. "Go ready the targets in the training area,"

Kiba and Shino stood up. "Yes, ma'am," They ran out the door with Akamaru in tow.

Hinata twisted the sheet in her hand. _Kurenai must be angry at me for delaying the team._

"Hinata," Kurenai said slowly.

"Y-yes?" She answered.

"You nominated Naruto for homecoming king, right?"

Hinata felt the blood drain from her face. She felt like she would faint again.

Kurenai chuckled. "Relax, I won't tell anyone. I was just curious,"

Hinata looked down at the sheets and crinkled them in her hands. "Yes, I nominated him" she whispered softly. "B-but how did you know?"

An amused smile spread across Kurenai's face. "Well, someone has to count the ballots, right?"

"Does anyone else know?" Hinata asked urgently.

"Just Asuma but don't worry. He wouldn't tell anyone,"

"A-are you sure?"

Kurenai smiled. "Positive," Hinata let out a small sigh of relief

"Just curious, why is it such a big deal?"

Hinata's hands tightened around the sheets.

"Whatever," Kurenai said. "Anyway, you feeling okay now? We should start training,"

Hinata nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, this chapter was bad, unnecessary and/or boring. It's too bad I don't care.

But do not worry! It will get better. I promise. I hope.

And your reviews/favorites/story alerts! Thank you so much! They mean the world to me. You should have seen my smile after I checked my email today...

Anyways, until next time! :)


	3. Queen

"Come on, Hinata! Faster!" Kurenai shouted. Hinata thew a handful of kunai at target before running to the next one.

"Go, Hinata!" Kiba screamed from the sidelines. Akamaru barked and Shino stood with his arms crossed.

_Everyone's watching. _Hinata thought. _I have to finish. Everyone is counting on me!_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asuma go over to Kurenai and whisper something in her ear. Kurenai nodded and yelled, "That's good, Hinata! Come back!" Hinata panted as she walked over to her teammates.

"Nice job, Hinata," Kiba said, handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks," She panted.

"Good job, Hinata," Kurenai said. "I have some business to attend to so you guys rest up. I'll be back in a minute," She walked away following Asuma and Kiba turned to Hinata.

"Okay, Hinata. After you fainted, Tenten had an idea,"

"A-an idea?" she asked, taking a gulp of water.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, you know how you were nominated for homecoming queen?"

Hinata turned red. "Y-Yes..."

"Well, Tenten thought we could help you campaign so you could beat Sakura and Ino,"

Hinata felt faint again and started to fall forward. Kiba grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"M-me? Run?" She squeaked.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Kiba said. His gaze was so intense that Hinata looked at the ground.

_Everyone's watching. Everyone is counting on me!_

"I-I..."

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru stared at her.

"I-I'll do it," she said.

"Yes!" Kiba cried. "We can finally show those two!" Akamaru ran in circles and barked excitedly.

Shino sat with his arms folded. "We should make the necessary preparations quickly. The dance is in two weeks,"

Hinata smiled. To most people, Shino would sound calm and almost even bored right now. Only she could tell he was overjoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why, hello there! Yes, I know my notes tend to be somewhat annoying but I really don't care. I just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful favorites, reviews, etc. I love you people!!! Um, okay. Anyways...

Oh! Yes, I sadly will not be updating for about two weeks since I'm going on a much needed vacation! Yay! :)

So, until next time...^^


	4. The First Official Meeting of SFHHAHQA

"Welcome everyone, to the first official meeting of The Shinobi for Hinata Hyuga as Homecoming Queen Association, otherwise known as the SFHHAHQA!" Tenten cried.

"The SFHHAHQA?" Shikamaru asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't you love it?" Tenten asked. "I came up with it last night,"

It was lunchtime the next day and Teams 8, 10 and Guy (minus Neji because he hated both Hinata and dresses) were eating lunch by the training grounds and planning campaign strategies.

"So, first on the agenda…" Tenten said, pulling out a notebook.

"She got a notebook and everything? Loser," Shikamaru muttered. Tenten slapped his head.

"Any complaints will go straight to the organization leader," she said.

"And who is that?" Shikamaru said, rubbing his head.

Tenten pointed to herself. "Me,"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Of course,"

"Anyway," Tenten continued. "We need to think of a slogan.

"A slogan?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, a slogan!" Tenten threw her hands up. "Every homecoming campaign needs a slogan! So, any suggestions?"

"How about 'Hinata is huge'?" Choji suggested between bites of rice.

"You make it sound like she's fat," Tenten said. Choji shrugged and went back to eating.

"I know!" Lee cried, leaping up. "How about-"

"No," Tenten said.

"But why? I haven't even-"

"Anything you think of will be bad," Tenten said authoritatively. "I guarantee it,"

"What about-"

"No. Next!"

Lee folded his arms over his chest and sat on the ground making an offended face.

"What about 'Hinata is as great as a Harpalus rufipes'"? Shino said.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

"It's a type of beetle commonly found in-"

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" Tenten cried, stamping her foot. "It needs to fit her! Does she look like a bug to you?!"

"Well-"Shino started.

"Don't answer that," Tenten said. "Come on, people! Is this really that hard?!"

"With your standards, yes," Shikamaru said.

"You!" Tenten cried, pointing at Shikamaru. "You haven't thought of anything yet!"

"How about…" He scratched his head. "Vote Hinata for Homecoming?"

"No, no," Tenten said, shaking her head. "Hm, what can we do…" She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! 'Hinata for Homecoming'!"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Shikamaru asked.

"We all agree? Good, so that's our slogan," She said without bothering to acknowledge any objections. "You like it, Hinata?"

"O-oh, yes. It's very nice," Hinata said. She shifted her legs, knocking over Tenten's cup of tea. And even though she's a ninja, her attempt at catching it failed.

"Oh!" Hinata yelped. "I'm so sorry!" Akamaru came over and started lapping up the puddle of tea.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata said, bowing at Tenten's feet.

"It's fine, Hinata, really," Tenten said.

"I'll get you another one, right away!" Hinata scrambled from the ground and grabbed the cup. "I'll be back away right away!"

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Tenten said, scratching her head.

Hinata ran as fast as she could past the training area. _If I can reach the shed, I could go through there. That would be a lot faster! _

The little shed, full of targets, mats and other training equipment, came into sight. Hinata turned into the little door.

It was completely dark and completely silent inside except for these small smacking sounds periodically.

Hinata had no choice but to make her way through the shed by feel. She put her hand on the wall and started to walk forward.

_I can't believe I'm actually running for Homecoming Queen _She thought. _Just yesterday I was planning to drop out but today I've gone to a strategy meeting!_

The strange smacking sounds became louder as Hinata neared the light of the open door on the other side. She stopped as she saw the source of the noise.

There was Sasuke and Sakura making out in the corner. There was a thump as Hinata dropped Tenten's cup on the floor. A startled Sakura and emotionless Sasuke broke apart as the sound echoed.

Just then, Ino appeared in the doorway.

"You-"Ino started. Sakura attempted to fix her messy hair as Sasuke and Hinata stood watching the two.

"Bitch!" Ino screamed. "Get your hands off my Sasuke!"

"Your Sasuke?" Sakura asked, innocently. "I don't remember him ever being your boyfriend,"

"You slut! You knew I liked him!" Ino screamed. Hinata covered her ears.

Sakura made a confused expression. "You like him?"

Ino screamed and lunged at Sakura. Sakura tried to dodge her but Ino got a handful of her hair. She kicked Sakura in the stomach before throwing her to the ground. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata tried to do anything; Hinata couldn't move out of shock and Sasuke just didn't feel like doing anything.

Ino, breathing heavily, placed a foot on Sakura's hair.

"Sasuke! Help!" Sakura cried. Sasuke walked in the opposite direction of the two and out of the shed.

Ino snorted. "What were you saying about your Sasuke?"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, thrashing her limbs around.

"Tell you what," Ino said, leaning in towards Sakura's face. "Let's settle this once and for all,"

Sakura stopped moving and grinned. "I'm listening,"

"Whoever wins homecoming queen gets Sasuke," Ino said. "Loser has to give him up. _For good_,"

"I like the way you think," Sakura said. "It's on,"

Ino moved her foot off Sakura's hair. Sakura stood up.

"You better say goodbye to 'Your Sasuke'" Ino said. "I'm going all out,"

Sakura snorted. "Me too," She turned on her heel and walked out. Ino turned and walked out the other way.

As soon as the two girls were gone, Hinata sank to her knees. _How can I compete with them if they're going all out? They're both sure to beat me by a landslide. _She began to fall forward but a pair of strong, sturdy arms caught her.

"You okay, Hinata?" a voice asked. Hinata would know this voice anywhere. It was Naruto.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, surprised. She started to fall backwards but Naruto's arms kept her upright.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. "You don't seem too good. You should sit," Hinata obeyed and sat down. Naruto sat down across from her.

"Naruto…" She said.

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um," He scratched his head. "I was kind of following Sakura around and I sorta ended up here,"

"Oh…"

"Hey, Hinata, this is yours, right?" Naruto held out the cup she had dropped earlier.

"O-oh, yes. Thank you," She reached for the cup and brushed his hand in the process. She felt the world become fuzzy and a pair of hands catch her before all became black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, she sure does faint a lot...

Well, hello there! Haven't forgotten about me, have you? ^^ Sorry I haven't updated recently but I did have quite the lovely vacation which comprised of a lot of relaxing and writing. So I'll have those chapters up pretty soon! Well, relatively soon, anyway...


	5. Fired Up

Hinata opened her eyes to the familiar sight of the ceiling in the nurse's office. Hushed whispers were the only sound the echoed off the tile walls.

"What about the dress?"

"Yeah, we should really start looking for one,"

"Do you know her size?"

"No, but she's probably something small,"

"Well, I saw this really cute dress the other day-"

"Lee, shut up,"

Hinata sat up and saw the SFHHAHQA sitting in a circle at the edge of the room, whispering quietly. Kiba turned around and saw her sitting up.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us," He said, grinning. The others turned around too.

"Hinata!" Tenten said. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Hinata said quietly. "I'm fine,"

"Well, that's good! You had me scared for a bit there!" that all too familiar voice said. Hinata looked toward the circle of chairs to have her worst fear confirmed. It was Naruto.

"N-naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and everything," He said.

Hinata began to feel faint and swayed back and forth until Kiba's strong hands caught her.

"No way you're fainting on us again!" Kiba said, steadying her.

"Yeah!" Tenten chimed in. "We have important matters to discuss!"

"Im-important matters?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Let's see, we should go over the different competition catagories, the dress, campaign strategies…" Tenten said, ticking the different items off on her fingers.

_Oh right. _That. _I hope they won't be too mad when I tell them about Sakura and Ino._

"So, I think, maybe-"

"I can't win!" Hinata blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she continued, bowing her head. "Sakura and Ino are going all out and so I'll lose by a lot. I'm so sorry,"

Tenten snorted and Hinata looked up.

"You'll lose for sure with an attitude like that," Tenten looked at her. "You haven't even started yet. How do you know you're going to lose?"

Lee jumped up. "Yes! The flower of victory blooms best in-"

"Lee, shut up. This is my pep talk,"

Lee sat down dejectedly.

Tenten turned back to Hinata. "Look, the point is you can't let them scare you. You've got to keep going-" She paused. "For the students. For us. And most of all," She poked Hinata's shoulder. "For yourself,"

It was silent for a couple moments before Shikamaru broke the silence.

"You call that a pep talk?"

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled. "I don't see you trying to do anything to help Hinata!" Hinata giggled and everyone started laughing.

"Okay, okay, we should get back to work," Tenten said. "Let's see, we still have to go over the dress, campaign stuff- Oh, and Hinata? We decided to have Naruto run with you so we can draw in more voters. That okay?"

Hinata fought the urge to faint and smiled instead. "Yeah, sure!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Poor Lee, always the comic relief...

Well, hello there. Sorry it took me so long to update (these last couple weeks have been crazy!) Anways, thanks for taking time to read to the bottom. As always, your reviews are much appreciated and really make my day so could you leave some? I would really appreciate it! So, anyways, I'll stop babbling now so you can go do something else. And I'll try to get up the next chapter as quick as possible! Although no guarantees how fast that will be...


	6. Little Paper Kunai

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru asked. "Isn't it basically bribery?'

"Handing out little things with Hinata and Naruto's name on it isn't bribery," Tenten said. "It's simply reminding people to vote for them,"

It was lunch the nest day which meant a meeting of the SFHHAHQA which was now the SFHHANUAHKAQA (Shinobi for Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzamaki as Homecoming King and Queen Association). Today, they were discussing campaign strategies.

"Besides, what would we hand out?" Shikamaru asked.

"Food?" Choji suggested.

"Too complicated," Tenten said dismissively.

"How about ramen?" Naruto said.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Ramen is a food, smart one,"

Lee leaped up. "I know! Flowers that symbolize the flower of their youth-

"No," Everyone said. Lee sat back down in his seat and sulked.

Tenten sighed. "Come on, people! We need ideas!" No one was really paying attention: Shikamaru was yawning, Kiba was absent-absentmindedly scratching Akamaru's ears, Choji was slurping the last couple of noodles out of his bowls, Lee was sulking, Shino was folding his napkin in strange shapes and Naruto was eying the leftover ramen in the lunch line. Only Hinata was really paying attention but even she was starting to be more interested in the tiled floor than what Tenten was saying.

"Seriously, people!" Tenten cried. "We have to think of a-" She was staring at the little, kunai-shaped paper in Shino's hands. Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Shino, can you show us how to make these?" She asked. Everyone turned to look at what Tenten was talking about.

"Paper kunai?" Shikamaru asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we can decorate them and everything! That would be _so _cute!" Tenten said excitedly.

Shino shook his head, "It's a secret family origami shape passed down through countless generations-"

"Aw, come on, Shino," Kiba said. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

Shino sighed. "First , you'll need a square piece of paper,"

"Vote Naruto and Hinata for Homecoming!" Tenten cried. The SFHHANUAHKAQA decided to hand out the paper kunai they had made and decorated after training period by the door. Sakura and Ino had also decided that would be a good time to hand out their things to. Sakura and decided on pins and Ino on stickers.

"Vote Sakura and Sasuke!" Sakura said. She had started campaigning with him without his permission but he didn't care.

"Ino and Sasuke for homecoming!" Ino said, louder than Sakura. She had done the same thing and did not ask for his permission but yet again, he couldn't care less.

The people coming out of training were pretty much split between the three campaigners. Hinata could hear the murmur of the people surrounding her.

"Hinata's running?"

"It would be really funny if she beat Sakura and Ino,"

"Yeah, that would show them!"

"Vote Hinata and Naruto!" Her friends cried around her. She smiled and joined in their chorus.

"Vote Hinata and Naruto for homecoming!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, hi! Sorry this one's a bit short. (I blame school. Ugh.) Anyway's thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it!

On a more random note, did anyone else read Naruto in the June issue of Shonen Jump? AHHHH SAKURA'S SO ANNOYING! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sorry, just ranting a bit. ^^


End file.
